Name Your Price
by Alsheon
Summary: Ye Xiu failed to runaway and now the chance is gone. But he won't give up on his wish and with Ye Qiu's help, he managed to persuade his mother to let him play Glory. Just because one way is blocked doesn't mean you can't see what's on the other end. The twins made their own account and chose their own way. Meeting the unlikely acquintances, allies and rivals along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**So what if I don't have any responsible? *Glances at the pile of chapters that need to be done*.**

 **I wrote according to mood and situation. If I want to write new one? I'll write new one! I don't care if I am dragging you all to the pithole!**

 **This story is half-dedicated to my reader who reviewed in Blossomed Leaf (In Ffnet ofc) That give me the idea a long time ago... Sorry I forgot your name... It had sat in my pile of fanfic books below the stair and I almost thought I lost it. But no worries I find it... Don't know where the rest tho...**

* * *

Name Your Price

Pairing: AllYe

Warning: Typo, Misspellings, grammar.

Writer: Alsheon

Editor: None. Why do I even doing this?

Disclaimer: I can only hope. But it's not mine.

Name Your Price

Chapter 1: Failed and a leeway.

Ye Xiu refused to meet his father's eyes stubbornly. His golden eyes narrowed in defiance and rebel almost looking like it would turn into slit, scowl graced his handsome and refined face, his left cheek is painted with blazing red handprint but Ye Xiu paid it no heed as his calm and rebellious air is still defiantly around him. His chin is still tilted up regally, showing no hint of remorse or fear. Noble yet arrogant. Rather be broken than bent.

Mr. Ye kept his cold stare on his eldest son, seeing that Ye Xiu is treating him like air Mr. Ye's strict expression contorted into an extreme displeasure. Mr. Ye sipped his warm earl tea and puts the cup down.

"Running away? I expected better from you, Ye Xiu," Mr. Ye mocked coldly, his voice come out as a hiss of displeasure and incoming anger; directed at his oldest.

Ye Xiu almost scoffed disdainfully, his rebellious side wants nothing more than just growls in annoyance. But in the end, he keeps his silence with the exception of the mocking sneer tugged on the corner of his lips and slightly narrowed eyes.

"What are you even going to do outside there? Fifteen years old and not even finishing your study yet. What do you want to be? A beggar? Look at the bigger picture, Ye Xiu! Do you thing living in the street is good?! Use that genius mind of yours and _think!_ " Mr. Ye snapped furiously, slamming his hands onto the table to gain his son's attention.

Ye Xiu rolls his eyes and finally looked back at his father, "I'll use my genius mind to _think_ while living in the street," he retorted back, his tone is filled with obvious snarks.

"You-" Mr. Ye pointed at Ye Xiu with full of rage.

Ye Xiu meets his gaze, "It's not like running away from home and not going back is a crime," Ye Xiu stated calmly.

"You dare?! You're really asking for a beating!" Mr. Ye growled and stood up.

"Enough! Don't you see his left cheek is still blazing red from your slap!? Stop hurting my baby son!" Madam Ye, who was silent since the start, finally snapped and defends Ye Xiu. She also stood up to match Mr. Ye, her whole maintenance is exuding a powerful aura of a noble lady. Proud and overbearing.

"It's because you always pampered them now they're this daring!" Mr. Ye snapped, glaring angrily at his wife.

"It's a mother's nature to love her children! Instead, it's your own fault to begin with, for being so strict to them and making them feel stuffed! It's no wonder that they look down on your order, serving as a warning only and not as a barricade!" Madam Ye screamed as she moved in front of Ye Xiu, stroking his head assuringly.

"Hah! If even when I'm strict they're still this daring, what will happen when I'm not?! They'll be all over my head! Apples did not fall far from the tree,"

"What did you say?! It's _you,_ everything is you! Your fault! You never had enough time for them! You didn't even present when I gave birth to them! It's always me who had to take care of them, making me lost so many of my time and bussiness chance! Even if YOU have a free time in that oh-so-thick schedules, all you did were just shoving your insufferablity on them! I do everything in this family! Management, child-rearing, education- it's all on me!" Madam Ye furiously screamed. Her voice cracked in frustration as she pointed accussingly toward Mr. Ye.

"Education? Look at your eldest child now! Where is his ettique and mannerism?!"

The Ye couple launched to another long and loud argument, screaming at the top of their lungs against each other while their eldest child sat there. Ye Xiu pinched the bridge of his nose, nursing his migraine while secretely gritting his teeth. Don't they ever felt tired fighting like that? How could this pair of married couple gave born to a pair of fairly calm twins is out of his logic.

"Xiu'er, go back to your room first. And don't come out, you're grounded." Madam Ye ordered to her eldest son while glaring furiously at Mr. Ye, not sparing even a glace toward the stressed Ye Xiu.

Ye Xiu stood up wordlessly, lowering his head a bit and walking out of the room with as much nonchalance and dignity he could gathered. He also didn't spare a single glance toward the arguing couple.

...

Upon getting outside, Ye Xiu resisted the urge to slam the door loudly and instead closes it shut and the screams inside become slightly muffled. He hisses to himself as he touched his left cheek which had been in a sharp stinging pain since long.

"Damn it," Ye Xiu cursed under his breath.

"It should be me who says that," A voice said. Ye Xiu snapped his head to the voice's source to see his younger twin is leaning on the wall beside the door.

"It's you," Ye Xiu rolled his eyes disinterestedly.

Ye Qiu straightened, "It's my plan to begin with, yet you go and stole it. Not only that, you even got caught, how useless. Now the guards is tighter than ever, we have no more chance," Ye Qiu sighed in annoyance ignoring the muffled screams and yells that come from inside the room.

Ye Xiu looked away and secretely clenched his fist, "Is that so?" He said carelessly.

"It's your fault," Ye Qiu sighed.

"Your fault too," Ye Xiu could be petty too if he wanted to be.

"If it was me and everything is going according my plan, I could have scram away from this place," Ye Qiu said.

"If," Ye Xiu snorted and turned away to leave.

"Keep doing that!" Ye Qiu said loudly in annoyance before turning to walk the other way.

* * *

*knock* *knock* *knock*

Elegant and refined knockings rose Ye Xiu from his doze. Holding an icepack over his left cheek, he dragged himself across his room and unlocks the door.

Opening the door, he found his own twin brother stood outside looking a bit awkward and stiff. Ye Xiu arched an eyebrow lazily at him and Ye Qiu shifted on his feet.

"Can I come inside?" Ye Qiu requested while tilting his head awkwardly. Ye Xiu blinked twice before opening the door wider as a gesture to invite Ye Qiu in. After Ye Qiu entered the room, Ye Xiu closes the door.

"What do you want?" Ye Xiu questioned with a sleepy grumble.

"Does it still hurt?" Ye Qiu asked, pointing to his own left cheek. The concern in his voice is hard to miss which baffles Ye Xiu slightly. Only slightly.

Ye Xiu sat himself on his king-sized bed and sighs, "It still is..." Ye Xiu relucantly answered.

"Here, I have a salve for it. It could lessen the stinging pain at least," Ye Qiu offered as he shows Ye Xiu an exquisite salve pot.

Ye Xiu blinked, "I thought you were angry at me?"

Ye Qiu inclined his head a bit, "I did. It's also your fault." Ye Qiu huffed.

"How?" Ye Xiu crosses one arm over his head as his other hand is busy holding the icepack.

"Even with that harsh slap, the stinging pain that come after that and those much screams... You still didn't drag in my name despite it was me who planned to run away in the first place," Ye Qiu also sat himself on Ye Xiu's bed and pouted.

Ye Xiu's eyes softened, it's true he didn't drag Ye Qiu's name even if it's his idea. He didn't want his younger brother got yelled at - or possibly got slapped, too. As an older brother, Ye Xiu would never let Ye Qiu to be hurt. "I see," Ye Xiu said softly.

Staring at Ye Xiu, Ye Qiu pursed his lips slightly, "I'm glad we still have each other," Ye Qiu expressed sincerely from the bottom of his heart.

"En.." Ye Xiu tried to smile but ended up wincing himself as his left cheek quickly throbbed.

Seeing this, Ye Qiu's expression turn even more sorrowful, "Ye Xiu..." Ye Qiu exhaled before Ye Xiu suddenly found himself enveloped in a gracious as well warm brotherly hug from Ye Qiu. Ye Xiu stiffened for a second before slowly starts hugging back, the icepack fell to the bed and forgotten.

' _I don't want to lose you,'_

 _'You're the most important to me,'_

 _'I don't like seeing you hurt,'_

 _'I won't let you get in trouble,'_

Every of their true feelings that never left their proud mouths, maintaining the useless pride that had been hammered into them since childhood. But they _know,_ they know each other's feeling the most. They don't need to say anything to understand each other, a slight glance could make them know. A _hug_ could make them _understand._

They pulled away, feeling more light-hearted than ever.

Ye Qiu smiled affectionately, "I will help you apply the salve?" He offered.

"Sure," Ye Xiu indulged.

And that sent us spiraling into a very different future.

* * *

~Months later~

Ye Xiu blankly stared at the online advertisement. A new online game that will be booming by all the suspense its producer had flaunted around.

"Glory," The game's name come out smoothly from Ye Xiu's mouth. His gaze instantly turn distant, a trace of longing and wish filled his eyes.

"Xiu-ge?" Ye Qiu popped his head inside and called out softly, just in time to see his brother is wishfully staring at an ad on his computer.

Ye Xiu swiftly close the ad and turned to see Ye Qiu, "Hm? What is it?" Ye Xiu arched an eyebrow questioningly.

"We have a piano lesson soon," Ye Qiu reminded. A fake smile replied to him and Ye Qiu furrows his brows slightly.

"I know," Ye Xiu stood up.

* * *

"Mother, you know when you ask about what I wanted and you'll buy it for me?" Ye Xiu mentioned to his mother at dinner. As always, their father is luckily absent prompting Ye Xiu to be fearless enough to mention this without getting rejected.

Madam Ye paused, her usually cold unyielding eyes turn gentle when looking at her son, "What does Xiu'er want? Mother will get you anything before mother is going abroad, just say it." She indulged. It's her way to appease her son as well her guilt whenever she'll be gone far away from them. But lately they seemed disinterested making her a bit concerned... And guilty.

Ye Xiu puts down his chopsticks, "Does mother know about that soon-to-be released game that was continously advertised on tv? I want that game. It needs an account card and a card reader for it. It's not that expensive, really," Ye Xiu said persuasively. The subtle hint of desperation in his voice could be heard clearly by Ye Qiu who sat beside him.

Madam Ye's brows furrowed, "A... Game?" Her tone is relucant to indulge. "Won't a game disturbs your study, Xiu'er? How about something else?" She tried to gently bargain for it.

Ye Xiu clenched his fist on his lap, "It won't disturb me mother," Ye Xiu secretely bite his inner cheek to appease his nervousness. Madam Ye is still unconvinced.

"Mother, Xiu-ge is smart. There's no way it'll distract him," Ye Qiu supported his brother..

"But..."

Seeing his mother is still relucant, Ye Qiu hastily added, "I also want that game, can't us?" Ye Qiu's tone is almost pleading.

If it was just one, she could slowly coax him to change his wish. But when facing with both of her twins wanting the same thing, Madam Ye did not have the heart to refuse the two identical wishes. Madam Ye helplessly nods, "Alright, mother will order that game set. Just don't be too absorbed okay? If your grades are declining, mother will confiscate it. Else, your father might flip again."

Ye Xiu jolted, his expression is one of the delightful astonishment. He turned to look at Ye Qiu who smirked at him. 'You owe me one,' Ye Qiu mouthed but soon he froze as Ye Xiu threw his arms and wrapped it around Ye Qiu.

"Yess!" Ye Xiu cheered. For the first time in years, he expressed his childish side that even Ye Qiu almost had never seen again.

Ye Qiu's eyes widened in pleasant surprise as a smile worms its way to his face. Absently, he wrapped his arms around Ye Xiu in response and buries his face on his elder brother's shoulder, sharing the happiness.

Seeing her twin sons hugging each other with full of triumphant happiness, even Madam Ye's cold and aloof heart melts quickly. She softly smiled at her sons, silently she's determined in giving them ther presents as fast as possible just to see those pure smiles again soon.

* * *

"I don't understand why you wanted this game so much. It's so childish," Ye Qiu complained from Ye Xiu's bed as he curiously peers at Ye Xiu who is busy in connecting the card reader to his computer. Beside Ye Qiu on the bed is the devices and cards for Glory.

"It's _neat._ You don't understand the true manly romance of a game, didi," Ye Xiu excitedly installed the device.

"Weren't all they do is just shooting and hitting? What kind of romance is there?" Ye Qiu plucked an astronomy book from the bed side-table and open it to find it's actually a light novel inside.

"Hey! You sneaky jerk, you didn't tell me you got the fourth volume of Sun Knight!" Ye Qiu protested, waving the 'astronomy book' toward Ye Xiu.

"I just succeeded sneaking that inside. And anyway, game is not all about shooting and well.. Hitting might be required." Ye Xiu rolled his eyes and inserted his card. He seems to be too happy and delighted to say some snarky remarks.

Ye Qiu pouted and tucked the novel below his armpit before jumping off the bed and pulled over a seat to sit beside Ye Xiu. He pulled another book from the nearby bookcase and flipped over it disinterestedly whilst throwing some glances toward his brother who is still creating his character.

"What do you think, Qiu?" Ye Xiu nudged his brother prompting the younger ti look at the screen where a tall handsome character with hair as dark as the night and golden eyes that could pierce the soul, displayed proudly.

"He looks like me," Ye Qiu commented narcissisticly.

"He looks like me, stupid." Ye Xiu rolled his eyes. "What do you think I should name him with?" Ye Xiu asked.

"Won't your real name suffice?" Ye Qiu arched an eyebrow.

"You're so uncreative. Moreover, if I go by my real name and have to PK people into submission, won't my name got cursed alot?" Ye Xiu exasperately sighed.

"True... What is PK?" Ye Qiu asked and Ye Xiu rolled his eyes while telling him the meaning.

"I'll just name it golden eyed shadow or something," Ye Xiu's dainty fingers moved but was stopped by Ye Qiu.

"That's just straight up creepy and horrible!" Ye Qiu chastised.

"Then what's your uncreepy and not horrible idea?" Ye Xiu snorted.

"Hold," Ye Qiu looked down on the new book that he just grabbed... A Tang Dynasty poems book. "How about... One Autumn Leaf?" Ye Qiu suggested.

Ye Xiu looked down on the book on Ye Qiu's lap. "Tang Dynasty poem? How tasteful... Alright," Ye Xiu typed down the name in less than a second and applied for it instantly... It bound to have a mistake.

"Disgraceful! It's 'One leaf heralds the Autumn'! Not that!" Ye Qiu scolded as he saw the third chinese character in the name.

"Accident happens. At the very least the others are right," Ye Xiu solemnly said as he moved One Autumn Leaf away, marvelling the great graphic. "I applied one day late. Seems like there are so many already who had reached beyond level ten..." Ye Xiu mumbled moving past the crowd of players.

Seeing One Autumn Leaf moving around without doing anything interesting, Ye Qiu decided to read the 'astronomy book' instead.

They went on like this for hours with Ye Xiu playing Glory and Ye Qiu is sitting beside him absorbed in his novel before eventually Ye Xiu scretched his back after he reached level eight. Ye Xiu blinked as he noticed his brother is still here.

"You're not playing?" Ye Xiu asked.

"No, it's not my thing," Ye Qiu flipped another page.

Usually Ye Xiu wouod leave him, but this is different. Because Ye Qiu had helped him to buy the sets it would be a waste if there is only one that got used... Well that, and Ye Xiu would need a sidekick. "Come on, it would be fun. I can carry your character and you could be my helper," Ye Xiu coaxed as he led One Autumn Leaf to a safe zone.

"Together," Ye Xiu whispered temptingly.

Ye Qiu lost his focus on the novel and looked up, pursing his lips. The temptation to play together with his brother is too great.

* * *

"Name," Ye Qiu asked as he stared at the character on the screen, tall, handsome, hair as dark as the night, but his eyes are silverish grey. He looked cold, aloof, and focused compared to One Autumn Leaf's aloof, arrogant and kingly charisma.

"Silver-eyed Lurker," Ye Xiu supplied.

"Don't make me regret this, Ye Xiu."

"Fine, fine, fine," Ye Xiu flipped the poem book randomly before deciding on one page. "Fading Autumn Flower," Ye Xiu read out.

Ye Qiu blinked, "Look at that, you have talent for choosing the right verse," Ye Qiu said as he typed in the name.

Ye Xiu tossed book over his shoulder, "I'm the all important genius school prince, if choosing a suitable verse alone I can't do it. Then what can you do?" Ye Xiu flicked his fingers disdainfully.

"Since when are you the school prince? We're home-schooled," Ye Qiu grumbled.

Ignoring Ye Qiu's statement, Ye Xiu continues, "Now we have leaf and flower, both have autumn in them. It's perfect. Now get you low level up or I'll leave you behind,"

* * *

Ever since then, Ye Xiu and Ye Qiu will always played Glory in their spare time. Ye Xiu even often sleeping late because of the game. Though not as crazy as his brother, Fading Autumn Flower also develops steadily.

Upon reaching level 20 they decisively changed their class. One Autumn Leaf become a Battlemage whilst Fading Autumn Flower chose to be a Ninja.

"Why a ninja though? Wait, don't answer it, I got it. Must be because of your handspeed right? Ninja did have many skills with handsigns, you'll be doing good," Ye Xiu nodded approvingly at Ye Qiu's choice.

"Well, handsigns is another reason. It's because I watched N*ruto that I chose the class,"

"N*ruto, really? Cheap reason, Qiu. Cheap reason."

"If there's a pirate, I would chose pirate for One P*ece," Ye Qiu mumbled.

"You still watch those things?"

"Don't look at me like that! It's your fault for forbiding healer, even though I want a paladin!"

"The paladin is not the same as in the Sun Knight! They can only fight a little and more to heal!"

"I know that!"

* * *

Eventually, they become pretty famous to some players in the first server. One Autumn Leaf, the battlemage with clean match record. And Fading Autumn Flower, A ninja who is simply a cheat. They're both cheat with their handspeed actually.

Because they usually have different interest, they didn't always stay together. Often they're spotted alone, sometime they're spotted together. No ever thought they have some relation though.

"You lost again," Ye Xiu chuckled to his microphone as he could hear Ye Qiu's frustrated hiss.

"This is sucks, I could never beat you in PK," Ye Qiu complained.

"That's because your tempo and APM messed up when face with me," Ye Xiu pointed out.

"That's because your handspeed is about the same if not faster than mine, I couldn't stay calm," Ye Qiu whined.

"You're still too green,"

"You always said that. I can beat anyone except for you."

"Keep saying that as a false comfort, Ye Qiu."

"Don't talk to me! I'm going to go and do some missions," Ye Qiu huffed and Fading Autumn Flower disappeared from Arena. That's one thing that keep them playing separately. Ye Xiu is more interested to go and fight with anything and everything, whereas Ye Qiu is more lowkey and interested in the missions which have its own backstories.

Ye Xiu is not complaining, after all some of those missions that Ye Qiu does have skillbooks as the rewards... Only when it was done with Ye Qiu's way. Which is a miracle and very welcomed by Ye Xiu.

After Ye Qiu is gone, the restrictment for two people is lifted and another player entered Ye Xiu's room. The player is a sharpshooter, several levels higher than One Autumn Leaf, but his entire form is only clad in green equipments with the exception of his dual guns which are blue weapons.

Ye Xiu absently accepted the match and One Autumn Leaf spun his purple spear. But the challenger stopped at the edge of the arena.

"Hey, you're One Autumn Leaf!" The sharpshooter exclaimed in astonishment.

"Yes," Ye Xiu sighed and leaned back, "Are you going to step down?" It won't be the first time a challenger gave up and retreated immadiately.

"How could that be? It's a rare chance to meet an expert with clean win record, Nice to meet you, One Autumn Leaf," The sharpshooter then fearlessly walked closer and Ye Xiu could finally see his name.

Autumn Tree.

* * *

Hah! I'm tired typing this let's cut this and don't hope for anything as I probably will die tomorrow at my Graduation Announcement.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"This is gonna be awesome, I tell you!" Autumn Tree exclaimed again in excitement as he led One Autumn Leaf towards the dungeon.

Ye Xiu smiled in amusement, after the incident a week ago where One Autumn Leaf pummeled Autumn Tree to the ground in the normal arena (and by extend and request, Fixed Field) he had been dragged here and there by the excited Sharpshooter who used One Autumn Leaf's fame to get himself decent party teammates.

Ye Xiu found this Autumn Tree to be rather interesting. Brilliant battle tactic, great mechanic, and he's doing a damn good job at being the sharpshooter, like seriously, Ye Xiu could assure anyone that there's no better sharpshooter in terms of skill, in this whole server.

Not to mention this guy is very open. Ever since Ye Xiu beaten him, he added One Autumn Leaf and always contact him and pulling him around according whims. Whether it was for breaking records, simply revenge-killing on someone, or even just for a nice sight-seeing and talking leisurely. It could be said they're friends at this point.

"You know I need those Aquamarine Necklace right? I think it would make me have a breakthrough in my research," Autumn Tree rambled again.

The guy is also obsessed with equipments and materials. He said he wanted it for 'research' which is kinda neat in Ye Xiu's opinion. Researching, want to make something... So delligent and creative.

Ye Qiu would like this guy.

"Yeah, I heard you the first dozen times Autumn Tree," Ye Xiu replied helplessly.

"I mean, you guys wouldn't mind to give the necklace to me right?" Autumn Tree then asked the other members of his party.

"No, that's fine," You kidding? The other side obviously have One Autumn Leaf in his side, who would dare to breath out a word of disagreement?

"Great! After I get that..." Autumn Tree began to elaborate his plan to One Autumn Leaf again.

Sadly, reality is not that good and everything won't go as you wished.

...

"I don't understand!" Autumn Tree cried out. "We setted a new record. We killed them smoothly but, why?"

"Second run?" Ye Xiu offered.

"Obviously," Autumn Tree jumped and led them back to the enterance. "If only there's a trick to make a BOSS dropped the thing you wanted... But how?" Autumn Tree asked and lamented.

"That's impossible Autumn Tree-bro," A party member said.

"Yeah, if there's that kind of trick it would be spread wide by now,"

"Not to mention those who find out must be very detailed and... Bored,"

Someone suddenly appeared in Ye Xiu's mind. If there's anyone that would be _that_ detailed, it would be him... His other half.

"I think I know someone who might found out about the trick," Ye Xiu suddenly said.

"What?" Autumn Tree stopped abruptly.

* * *

"You're really famous you know? It's just... I did not expect for you to know another celebrity like Fading Autumn Flower," Autumn Tree said blankly as he stared at the Ninja in front of him. The avatar is neat, black long hair, silver eyes and half of his face is covered by black mask. Fading Autumn Flower also wore a complete set of Purple Equips- how the hell he found all those purple equips!?

Autumn Tree suddenly have an urge to rob him.

"Autumn Tree?" Ye Qiu curiously looked at this lousily-dressed avatar before him and sniffed a bit arrogantly, "One Autumn Leaf, are you seriously intended to make a garden?" Ye Qiu asked blandly and Ye Xiu snorted.

"Don't be ridiculous, Fading Autumn Flower. I come here to ask for help,"

"What?" Ye Qiu leaned back on his chair and arched an eyebrow.

"Could you follow us? You still have your Dungeon pass right?" Autumn Tree asked anxiously.

"Of course," Ye Qiu sighed and relucantly paused his chain missions for the meanwhile. Had it not been his own twin that asked, he wouldn't even bother.

"We need Aquamarine Necklace from Stranded Siren, think you could analyze?" Ye Xiu asked straightforwardly.

"Aquamarine Necklace? Stranded Siren?" Ye Qiu pondered for a bit.

Autumn Tree whispered to One Autumn Leaf, "Hey you think this is a good idea? If even you and me couldn't solve it, you'd think someone who had never do this know?"

"Trust me, this guy is a real deal. The reason why he's not one of the top five in the Arena Board is solely because he always challenged me... And lost." One Autumn Leaf whispered back. This indicated that Fading Autumn Flower is not necessarily weaker than the ones on the top five.

"What's that got anything to do with this? This is about PvE!" Autumn Tree protested.

"I never done any missions regarding Stranded Siren," Ye Qiu went through his missions details and said.

"That's too bad," Ye Xiu sighed.

"But," Ye Qiu added, "I think it's one of those, that's in my waiting list. Let's see," Whilst Ye Qiu is saying this they already got into the dungeon's enterance.

"An NPC once told me..." Ye Qiu started.

"NPC?!" Autumn Tree sounded like he'd choked.

"Yes," Fading Autumn Flower answered patiently and continues, "That, the legend said, stone of Aquamarine was born from the tears of Siren who cried endlessly for fifty days,"

"So that means, we have to make her cry?" Ye Xiu arched his brows.

"After getting bombarded till death how could she did not cry?" Autumn Tree asked incredulously. Obviously, 'cry' is only a metaphor here and he know it. There's no way an AI could cry. But going by that, it's impossible to get the Aquamarine Necklace no?

"Why don't we... Poke her eyes? If we did that she'll technically 'cry' right?" Fading Autumn Flower suggested with piqued interest.

"Yeah, let's just do that. Autumn Tree, want to try? Just the three of us for test run," One Autumn Lead turn to face Autumn Tree.

"We... Stab her eyes?" Autumn Tree asked hesitantly. "How could that even work!?" Autumn Tree cried out.

"Might as well test it out first," Ye Xiu chuckled.

...

"It worked. We stabbed and shooted her eyes for fifty times and it dropped..." Su Muqiu disbelievingly stared at his inventory where the accessory he'd always wanted sat innocently.

"I'm surprised that siren didn't go blind at some point," Ye Xiu's sweat dropped as he recalled their vigorous attacks directed at the monster's eyes.

"Oh my god, there's actually exists a trick for one hundred percentage item drop?" Su Muqiu is still muttering in disbelief.

"I have to thank you two, though. Especially One Autumn Leaf, you actually figured out to stab her voice chord to get me Melody Vials," Ye Qiu was happy, although he's also read those random NPC's squabbles and nonsenses, he never figured everything. And now, he got the Melody Vials for his own need.

"We also got the second rarest item, Melody Vials..." Su Muqiu muttered.

"I got the idea from you, Flower," Ye Xiu said carelessly.

"Two one-hundred percentages item drops?" Su Muqiu slowly place his forehead on the desk.

"Alright, I'll go I guess, goodbye." Ye Qiu bid them farewell, especially affectionate toward One Autumn Leaf (not like anyone could see it).

"I think I'll go to arena, see you Tree." One Autumn Leaf also wanted to leave

"Wait," Su Muqiu quickly stopped them both. "One more run, I'll get some people to fiil in the quota. Let's set a new record." For some reason, Su Muqiu is unwilling to part with them.

It feels like a destiny to have them by his side.

* * *

"This is great! We're all so awesome. Don't you think so?" Autumn Tree skidded to stop in front of them as he disbanded the party.

"I guess so..." Fading Autumn Flower answered hesitantly. "It did made it to be more interesting with limited time to set the record,"

"Well, I'm indeed awesome so..." One Autumn Leaf said haughtily.

"Haha! We're unbeatable, guys! Let's do this more often! Hey, Fading Autumn Flower let's add each other!" Su Muqiu proposed and sent a friend request toward Fading Autumn Flower.

Ye Qiu hesitated when he saw the invitation. It's not the first time he got it, more like hundreds of people had sent invitation to him. Whether it was after he beat them so badly in Arena, or after he partied with them, or simply because he's in the top ten Arena Rankings. Out of politeness, he usually accepted some but eventually deleted it after a while.

But this Autumn Tree also have a friendship with his elder brother... "Alright," Ye Qiu accepted the invitation and immadiately his originally empty friends' list, that's only have 'One Autumn Leaf' in it, have a new name added.

"You're cool you know that?" Su Muqiu truly admires this Fading Autumn Flower. Brilliant and very meticulous in his job. Although Su Muqiu could feel that he's not as approachable as One Autumn Leaf, Su Muqiu believes they'll all be friends at the end of day.

"Thank you, you're also a good player yourself." Ye Qiu praised politely.

"Thanks! Hey guys, I have an idea," Su Muqiu excitedly proposed.

"Oh no," Ye Xiu mocked anxiety. "Don't drag us in any shady deal, we're not bailing you out if you're buried in trouble,"

"So much trust you have in me, Leaf. So much," Su Muqiu rolled his eyes. "I just thought, why don't we make a gang? Our own little group. Besides, we all have 'Autumn' in our name, it's fitted right?" Su Muqiu said persuasively.

"It's... Okay?" Ye Xiu replied as he whispered to Fading Autumn Flower "You okay with this, little brother?"

"Well, it might be interesting." Ye Qiu whispered back and they come into a conclusion.

"Alright, but what our little 'gang' will be called?" Ye Xiu agreed.

"It's... Hmm...? Autumn..." Su Muqiu struggled to think a good pretty but powerful name. "How about Autumn Trio?"... And he failed.

"Then, if we found another member, we'll call ourselves Autumn Quadro?" Ye Xiu asked, half-serious and half-mocking.

"That's..."

"How about I propose the name to be 'Autumn Garden', because it so fitted with our nature-ish names," Ye Qiu piped up as he eyed Autumn Tree's name.

"Autumn Garden...? That name is too pretty!" Su Muqiu's sweat dropped.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Ye Xiu said carelessly.

"No! A pretty name would make others looked down on us! I want a powerful name," Su Muqiu protested.

"Like, _Autumn Trio?_ Is _that_ a powerful name?" Ye Xiu teased.

"At least Autumn Trio does not sound so girly," Su Muqiu argued.

"Hey! Autumn Trio also does not sound manly," Ye Qiu unhappily retorted.

"I think it sounded neutral and pretty serious," Su Muqiu said.

"It sounded like a cliche boyband's name," Ye Qiu countered.

"... Autumn Garden sounds like girlband's name," Su Muqiu shooted back.

"Enough, I don't care about names and all. But because you two cared so much, I'll give the middle way. How about, Trio in Autumn Garden?" Ye Xiu piped in.

""That sounded even worse!""

* * *

A few weeks passed just like that, and they're now in level 40-ish, they had created and broke so many records so that many players recognized them. Three names that always appeared in the server leader board.

And once again, problem rose because of their not-yet decided name...

"Did you hear what they called us? 'Trio Garden', fuck! Where the hell the Autumn gone now?!" Autumn Tree cursed furiously.

"This is all because of your indecisiveness, Tree." Fading Autumn Flower said saltily.

"What?! It's you who kept going around and correcting our official name!"

"I corrected them because they're wrong!"

"This is why we should've gone by my chosen name," Ye Xiu added solemnly.

""No!""

"What the fuck is 'Trio in Autumn Garden'?! That's so shady!" Su Muqiu exclaimed.

"Yes, what are that trio are doing? Picking up _flowers?"_ Ye Qiu demanded.

"Yeah, that name will make us sounded like playboys or something! I have a little sister so I respect fairer sex deeply!" Su Muqiu stated passionately.

Ye Xiu stared at them in astonishment, "It's just you guys who have that kind of dirty idea! Cleanse your mind!" Ye Xiu kindly suggested, but his tone is calm and mocking.

"You're dirty!" Su Muqiu cursed.

"Can I resign from this gang?" Ye Qiu calmly requested.

""No!""

The three of them argued, throwing cynical remarks to each others as they moved steadily out of the dungeon they had just setted a new record in after they disbanded the party with two other random normal players.

"Why don't we just solve this with PK?" Ye Xiu proposed.

"I agree," Ye Quu is fearless to duel with anyone as long as it's not his own brother.

"No way! Do you guys want to bully me who is only equipped with lousy green equips?!" Su Muqiu protested.

"Then use purple equips!"

"You think purple equips are like potatoes?! I need them for my research, what if their vitality got damaged?" Su Muqiu freaked out.

"You're so stingy even to your own self," Ye Xiu commented judgingly. Just as he want to advance further he suddenly stopped as he stared at a valiant and fierce-looking Striker in front of him.

The number one ranker of Arena leaderboard, One of the two people who have no lose in his match history, Desert Dust. One Autumn Leaf stopped and stared back at the Striker. Autumn Tree and Fading Autumn Flower also stopped a few steps behind One Autumn Leaf.

"One Autumn Leaf," A deep baritone voice, that still have a hint of youthfullness, called out and Ye Xiu smiled simply.

"Yes?" He replied. Easy and relaxed.

"I've heard of your competence, clean winning record. Mind a duel with me?" Desert Dust asked- no it sounded like a demand. From a challenge-thirsty tyrannical general.

Ye Xiu smirked. He never met this Desert Dust before, but he knew him. After all, there's only one name above One Autumn Leaf, and that is his'. "Sure..." Ye Xiu drawled out.

"To the arena?" Ye Xiu offered.

"No need. Here is fine," After saying this, Desert Dust darted forward fearlessly. His intention is clear as he raises his fist to strike and One Autumn Leaf met him in the middle with his battle spear.

Everyone quickly retreated to watch not excluding Autumn Tree and Fading Autumn Flower who are doing their best to cheer for One Autumn Leaf.

"Don't come back if you lost!"

"You owe me 100 gold if you lost! I've entered bet system for you!" Yeah, their way to cheer is really like they're pressuring and threatening instead... It's a bit unique but it's their way to show their trust. Even though no one can see that.

One Autumn Leaf of course ignored his buddies' 'Cheers'. He lifted his spear and thrust forward with Dragon Tooth. Both side kept exchanging blows, skills, and health before eventually they're at an alarming conditions. Even Ye Qiu and Su Muqiu had gone silent so as to not to distract One Autumn Leaf.

"Strong, that striker have no fear at all. He kept charging with no regards nor hesitation," Ye Qiu commented anxiously. He never could force Ye Xiu to a corner like this, it's not because his skill is too lacking compared to Ye Xiu's. But because Ye Qiu is too cautious when he was faced with Ye Xiu.

"Um, both of them are in the same level... Like the three of us," Autumn Tree clicked his tongue. As expected of the top ranker of Arena leaderboard, he's no soft meat either.

Two characters are only hanging on the sliver of blood yet and One Autumn Leaf cancelled his skill and dropped down, finishing Desert Dust in an instant, hasty, but clean sweep.

*Drop*

Everyone stared at the place where Desert Dust just laid dead in. Desert Dust's orange boxing gloves for striker...

"Oh shit!" Su Muqiu exclaimed and immadiately controlled Autumn Tree to shoot blindly as Fading Autumn Flower disappeared only leaving an after-image, no doubt trying to go and help One Autumn Leaf.

One Autumn Leaf turned on his back as an attacker giddily attacked him who has only a sliver of health left but to his surprise a Ninja appeared out of nowhere and parried his attack.

"Scram!" Ye Qiu growled and Fading Autumn Flower kicked the offender away. When Fading Autumn Flower is trying to push back any attackers that come from his direction, Autumn Tree is making sure no one get the loot and trying to assist One Autumn Leaf by distracting everyone with his bullets"

One Autumn Leaf did not rely on Fading Autumn Flower and kept running on whilst dodging not-so-beautifully. Finally, someone can't take the sight anymore and jumped in front of One Autumn Leaf, Fading Autumn Flower almost kicked him too but fortunately his Shadow Clone Technique is still not off cooldown yet or it would be really awkward as the Qi Master that jumped in front of One Autumn Leaf casted a protective barrier to shield One Autumn Leaf.

One Autumn Leaf break out, took the laying orange boxing gloves, and entere the barrier again. "Thanks," Ye Xiu said calmly.

"..." The player behind Qi Breaker, Wu Xuefeng stared speechlessly at the Battlemage before him. You almost died but you still have a thought to get that forsaken item?!

Because they knew it's impossible to get the orange boxing gloves now, the crowd dispersed resentfully as they don't want to be remembered by the famous records-breaker trio. Too bad, some of them had been marked black by Ye Qiu who was silently taking a mental note of the names of those who offended him and his brother. He'll gave the list to Autumn Tree later.

"Luckily you're a second early for casting that barrier just now." Ye Qiu controlled Fading Autumn Flower to approach Qi Breaker and stated in relief.

"Ah, that's a no problem. I'm glad to help," Wu Xuefeng said humbly.

"No, I meant, if you're a second latter my Shadow Clone Technique would have been out of cooldown and I would have instinctively kicked you away too..." Ye Qiu admitted solemnly.

"..." Wu Xuefeng started to regret something but he's not so clear about it.

"Is it okay?!" Autumn Tree approached and exclaimed in concern.

Wu Xuefeng smiled a bit at the concern in the Sharpshooter's voice. Of course Wu Xuefeng noticed the terrifying accurate shots. "No, everything is okay. One Autumn Leaf is still alive. No one died," Wu Xuefeng answered kindly.

"No, I meant the orange boxing gloves. Is the vitality okay? Should we get it to blacksmith?" Su Muqiu expressed his concern to their loot.

"..." Wu Xuefeng does not understand young people nowadays...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3: Kill-Stealer

Chapter 3: Kill-stealer

Ye Qiu wasn't going to admit that he actually enjoy Glory.

Not as a mean to spend time and play together with his twin brother or entertaining him.

But Ye Qiu saw Glory as a mean to quench his thirst of adventure and exploring. The scenery in Glory is nicely done and the sub quests are actually linked in a the most cunning way, and it's very fascinating when you actually read the stories and linked them together.

Unlike some certain people who simply skipped them and just do what it asked.

Yeah, so he's not a number one unbeatable figure like his elder brother. But if you asked about how and where, Ye Qiu is the best source. He remembered every quests and how to complete it, he took a pride of that. Even some that his brother doesn't even know exist.

That's also the reason why they didn't lag too far behind despite having a busy real life, some of the quests' exp reward is simply insane.

So here he is, having a sudden fit of insomnia, sitting before his computer, accepting and completing various quests. His dear brother is already asleep in the other room.

Ye Qiu is already used to play alone whilst his brother causing many cool troubles in the Arena. When Autumn Tree did not contact them to set record, it's a bit hard for them to meet up and play together. Ye Xiu did not have the patient to do quests, and he entirely trust Ye Qiu in those kind of things. On the other hand, Ye Qiu is not really interested in staying in an arena room, waiting for a challenger, except for getting some points to get free equips that is.

"Hah, I knew the King Consort is kinda evil, " Ye Qiu murmured and rubbed his eyes. He decided to take a look if Autumn Tree is online and came up with nothing. Strange, Autumn Tree's playing hours is usually around afternoon till very late at night, maybe he got something to do?

That means, he's the only one out of the Autumn Garden who is online.

Ye Qiu shrugged and looked at the contain of his quest, _'Stone Lizard's kidney stones?'_ Now that's hard. Although it's not some sort of Uncommon Material, Stone Lizard is five level higher than Fading Autumn Flower.

The level pressure would not be too hard, for someone like Ye Qiu, but Stone Lizards flock together. It wouldn't be a big problem for a party, but Ye Qiu disdains of being in a party aside for those which have his brother inside.

Though, if asked politely, Ye Qiu would accept... but will never let them exploit him for the second time.

He and his brother, despite everyone saying otherwise, are vastly different in character and behaviour. Both of them are deceitful, Ye Qiu admitted, but in their own way.

Ye Xiu is admittedly better. If people saw through his pretense of mischief, shamelessness, arrogance and blunt personality, they would like him terribly well (Not counting Ye Qiu, Autumn Tree is a very prime example.)

Ye Qiu on the other hand... If people saw through his politeness, respectful manner and gentlemanly facade... They'll find nothing but a bridge-less abyss. He never let people come in as they like.

While it seemed like Ye Qiu is more likeable of the two, the one who most likely to find a real friend is Ye Xiu.

Ye Qiu sighed as he reached the place where Stone Lizards dwelled and quickly attacked the flock of three lizards, flickering here and there, throwing skills accurately. In a blink, two out of three had died.

Fading Autumn Flower gracefully retreated for some distance to check his inventory... nothing. No kidney stones, just some lizard leather. Ugh.

Another difference between the twin is their luck. Both of them have a damn high luck and could even get as many as rare materials in a Wild Boss' loots, let alone the Uncommon ones.

Autumn Tree, after spending quite a lot of times with them, also noticed it too (and always make sure to bring them).

Ye Xiu will get anything he want with chances of almost 100%, rare? He'll get it. Uncommon? It'll appear. A very common one? He'll have it. But Ye Qiu's luck is mostly random.

Ye Qiu eyed the remaining lizard whose healt point is still hanging on thread. Three or four blows are enough. Fading Autumn Flowers readied his Ninjato and lunged.

 _One blow._

 _Two blow._

 _Three-_

A flash of blue distracted Fading Autumn Flower and before his third blow could land on his dying prey, the Lizard is already died on the ground with a Blademaster above it. Ye Qiu blinked as Fading Autumn Flower stared blankly.

A second past, Ye Qiu woke up from his daze and immadiately felt furious, "Kill stealer!" he cursed and glared at the Blademaster before him.

"Ahahaha! You're so slow, ah! Too slow! It's your fault to retreat earlier, it's just inviting me to give a try ya' know? That's right, so what if I'm a kill stealer? You provided me the chance, no crimes will happen without a chance! Hahahah! Next time, provide more chance, ah!" Youthful and childish voice laughed obnoxiously at Ye Qiu's misery. Speechbubbles also kept endlessly sprouting out from the Blademaster.

Ye Qiu gritted his head and Fading Autumn Flower looked up, over the Blademaster's head, a name is glimmering slightly.

Troubling Rain.

Ye Qiu burned the name grudgingly into his memory as Fading Autumn Flower leapt forward and brought down his Ninjato to stab Troubling Rain's face.

Seemed to be used of getting attacked suddenly, Troubling Rain also leapt backward to dodge. "Brother, be more civil! How could you trying to bully a kid?!" Troubling Rain demanded indignantly.

"You-! How dare you! I have six levels pressure against them, and you kill stole it?!" Ye Qiu is no Ye Xiu, he'll throw tantrum when he wanted to. Like now.

"Oh really? Six levels? No wonder you were so slow despite being so skilled! I thought you equips and weapon were just lousy, hmm" Troubling Rain hummed. "That's great! It's more satisfying that way! Ahahaha!" he laughed even more delightfully, having no sense of guilt or whatsoever over it.

Ye Qiu's rage burned even more, "I'll show you what is more satisfying," he growled and Fading Autumn Flowers's hand flashed in lightning-like speed and an elemental skill was thrown just like that with a frightening speed and accuracy.

Troubling Rain is startled at the speed attack and couldn't dodge in time, in result he got thrown back as Fading Autumn Flower advanced forward agressively with Shadow Clone.

"Uwaah!" Troubling Rain exclaimed as he narrowed dodged Fading Autumn Flower's lunge only to get kicked out to the side. Troubling Rain quickly stabilize himself and rapidly leapt back. Luckily because of the big difference in level, he's not in immadiate danger.

Troubling Rain was about to run away when he found himself unable to move, "Fuck!" Troubling Rain got knocked off again as Fading Autumn Flowers emmerged from the ground and his hands flashed handseals again in a breath.

Troubling Rain was once again knocked back, rapidly stabilizing himself with panic, Troubling Rain couldn't help but exclaimed, "Shit! Who are you?!" Focusing on escape rather than counter attack, Troubling Rain is already running while he's talking. The other side is too skillful and faster than he is, it's a problem, ah!

Suddenly a Ninja appeared before him and swung at him, Troubling Rain beautifully rolled to the side and took the chance to look at the name above his opponent's head, that he had been ignoring since the start. In case he met him again in the future...

Fading Autumn Flower.

Troubling Rain stiffened and retreated even further and faster, though not so gracefully. The Ninja turned towards him and chased him!

"Fuck! You're actually Fading Autumn Flower! Fading Autumn Flower from the Autumn Trio?! Shit man, it's not in my plan!" Troubling Rain spouted out as he kept competitively distancing himself from the obviously famous Ninja.

"It's Autumn Garden!" Ye Qiu became even more displeased as he chased.

"C'mon dude, don't be so petty! It's just a measly Stone Lizard! You're bullying the young! Shameless and unrespectable! Are you holding grudge because of the six levels pressure? Hehe, you're so pitiful. For a guy whose name is always in a Dungeon Record, your level is just too pitiful," It was unknown if he did it on purpose or months of trashtalking routine just taking toll on him, but Troubling Rain's beg for mercy actually turned into a taunt.

"Come here you little shit!" Ye Qiu bellowed. If any of the Ye family's servant heard it, they'll got an heart attack for sure. Their noble and handsome young master is cursing? Blame Autumn Tree and his professional gamer mouth.

"You're stupid if you think I'll obey!" Troubling Rain ridiculed as he kept continuing his smart and shameless retreat, Fading Autumn Flower amazingly keeping up. But eventually, they got into the more crowded area and Fading Autumn Flower's mana is lesser than Troubling Rain, before long, Fading Autumn Flower lost the sight of the Blademaster.

Ye Qiu gritted his teeth, screw the Kidney Stone! Screw the Stone Lizards! Screw the quest!

Ye Qiu will gut that annoying Blademaster brat first!

Despite outside world's view, Ye Xiu is the most compassionate one, the eldest never kept grudge for long, worst case is just he gives you a cold shoulder for a few days (a whole day, if you're his baby brother). Ye Qiu is not the same, if he's wronged, he'll keep the grudge no matter how long and surely _will pay back_ for it.

Annd right now Ye Qiu is angry. He's holding a grudge that is big enough to make him abondoning his computer and barged into his elder brother's room, that is just across the corridor.

Threading through the marble floor, Ye Qiu reached Ye Xiu's bed. Ye Xiu is sleeping peacefully , the only time he's not looking devious is when he's sleeping. Peaceful, calm, serene, and breathtaking... but Ye Qiu is not searching for a comfort right now, he's searching for an ally.

Ye Qiu crawled up onto Ye Xiu's king-sized bed and pulled off the quilt, watching as Ye Xiu furrowed his brows. Ye Xiu curled up a bit and mumbled, he unhesitantly pulled Ye Qiu into his arms and stroke his younger brother's back, soothingly.

"Sleep," Ye Xiu ordered, eyes still closed.

Ye Qiu sighed and struggled out of the gentle embrace, "Xiu... Xiu-ge," Ye Qiu called out softly as he spoiledly shook Ye Xiu's shoulder.

"Mm, go back to sleep, Ye Qiu."

"Ye Xiu, wake up!" Ye Qiu whisper yelled.

Ye Xiu's eyelashes fluttered as he slowly opened his eyes delicately, the moment his vision adjusted, he saw a delicate face that he used to see in his reflection on the mirror... or his twin brother. Ye Xiu squinted at Ye Qiu in a manner that he's annoyed. If Ye Qiu didn't have any good reason to make him open his eyes, he'll give him a cold shoulder for a whole day.

Ye Qiu knew the consequence, so he said, "Help me to kill someone."

Ye Xiu arched a regal eyebrow at his twin, a feat to be respected as he's still laying messily in his leaf-themed pyjama, "Did Yun Che finally crossed your bottom-bottom line with his less than pleasant demeanour?" Ye Xiu inquired, talking about their stupidly aroogant and annoying butler that their father assigned to them to watch over them.

"No..." Ye Qiu scowled, "At least not yet." Ye Qiu shook his head and continued, "I meant in Glory."

"Someone actually managed to kill you slippery Ninja in a wild PK? Did you drop your equips?" Ye Xiu guessed.

"No, someone kill-stole from me."

"Oooh," Ye Xiu yawned.

"He escaped my grasp, brother, help me to get revenge! That monster he kill-stole had six levels pressure against me!" Ye Qiu whined and spoiledly leaned his head on Ye Xiu's.

Ye Xiu sighed, "Alright, I'll indulge you this time, but only revenge killing. We have a music and literature art lessons tomorrow."

"Absolutely! I'll give you the coordinate," Ye Qiu sat up and jumped off the bed to run back to his room.

Ye Xiu sighed, cheeky little brother...

* * *

One Autumn Leaf and Fading Autumn Flowers explored together in search for any sign of Blademaster named Troubling Rain. Their presences gained some attentions but no one dared to approach.

"He could be very well went offline once he's out of PK mode, Qiu..." Ye Xiu yawned as One Autumn Leaf easily disposed a monster in front of him.

"Impossible," Ye Qiu denied stubbornly.

"Let's retire for the night and ask about it to Autumn Tree tomorrow. It won't be too late by then," Ye Xiu patiently coaxed his sulking little brother, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"He kill-stole from me today. I'll kill him today too," Ye Qiu declared.

Ye Xiu sighed before a commotion in the game caught his interest, One Autumn Leaf stopped to watch the fight not far away, "Oooh, a Wild Boss fight."

Fading Autumn Flowers stopped too to look at the fight in interest, "Is that Blue Brook?" Ye Qiu asked.

"Yes, and their brilliant commander, Swoksaar. Tsk, a good Wild Boss too, Autumn Tree will be pissed," Ye Xiu chuckled.

"Do you know this Swoksaar?" Ye Qiu asked.

"We met before," Ye Xiu shrugged.

"I'll kill him," Ye Qiu suddenly growled, startling Ye Xiu.

"Who? Swoksaar? You want to kill Swoksaar? Don't be ridiculous, at least wait until he's alone," Ye Xiu suggested.

"No, I meant Troubling Rain! That guy is in that lot!" Ye Qiu exclaimed.

One Autumn Leaf's gaze scanned around until he found one particular and interesting Blademaster in the middle of Blue Brook Guild's troop. "What a brilliant perpective, he sneaked in without anyone's notice and threading in everyone's blind spot," Ye Xiu generously praised.

"Alright, kill him, then go to sleep," Ye Xiu said as One Autumn Leaf spun his spear and leapt into the fray.

Fading Autumn Flower followed closely behind, "Is it okay to ruin Blue Brook's concentration by going in?"

"It's fine, that old coot have more patience than you expect him to have," Ye Xiu grinned.

* * *

Wei Chen's good point has been anything but patient and politeness.

And that originally thin patient is already long scrapped out with this Blademaster kept blabbering nonsenses, screaming and trashtalking like his life is depended on it.

Troubling Rain.

That name is such a trouble already, and his mouth kept blabbering words nonstop like rain.

Who? Who it is that survive having such a kid as their son without constant urge to tape his mouth or snap his voice cord?! Wei Chen is trying to kill a Wild Boss with as few as possible casualties! Yet with this kid here, the number of casualties had been more than what it originally was planned.

"What's with this! You should let me kill it! I took a part in decreasing its health by two percent at least! Old fart Swoksaar! Listen, here, old guys shouldn't play game, get a life! Let the young play it, why don't you old guys just go get a job or even sit around telling stories to your grandkid!? Isn't that what old grandpas do nowadays! Well, you should do it!"

"My grandpa used to tell me stories how much he did as a lieutnant of an army back in the days. You should find your own story too! Not the lame one such as 'I was a commander in a game', hey are you listening? While it's cool, it's not the kind to be told to your grandchildren. My mom said that-" Troubling Rain goes on and on. Wei Chen already felt like his head is going to burst.

"Little shit! Enough, change the formation to-" Wei Chen was about to order his troop to _kill_ the annoying brat when two flashes of black jumped into his formation.

"Who the fu-" Wei Chen adjusted his vision to see the annoying One Autumn Leaf and the guy he never seen, but famous nonetheless.

"Excuse us! That's our torture patient there!" Masked with mock politeness, One Autumn Leaf pointed his purple Spear awe-inspiringly towards the troublemaker Wei Chen planned to deal with.

Fading Autumn Flowers said nothing as a fireball shot out and accurately hit Troubling Rain mid-air.

"Fuck!" Troubling Rain cursed out

"One Autumn Leaf and Fading Autumn Flowers, what the hell are you guys doing in my battle?!" Swoksaar demanded to the duo.

"Hunting for a wanted criminal, don't mind us Old Swoksaar, we'll do it quick," Ye Xiu answered easily.

Troubling Rain landed in ugly manner and hurried to recover, "Fuck! Who was that!?" he truned around to look at his attackers to see another two famous avatars there. "Shit! Two out of Autumn Trio? I'm so famous!" he boasted.

"..." _Bro, have some common sense!_ Blue Brook Guild's members are speechless.

Fading Autumn Flower continued his assault and teleported close to Troubling Rain with Shadow Clone. Noticing the blurry avatar, image a sign of Shadow Clone, Troubling Rain threw himself and rolled to the side and avoided the Ninja's sneaky assault.

Not stopping there, Fading Autumn Flowers thres Shuriken and stunned Troubling Rain. After that, Annihilation was released and the Blademaster was knocked off towards One Autumn Leaf whose hands already ready with Falling Flower Palm that pushed Troubling Rain back to Fading Autumn Flower, who Flame Cut him!

Continously beaten up, Troubling Rain hollered, "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Slow down! This is unfair! If you dare, let's do a 1v1 PK! How dare you to gang up on a kid! Shame on you! Fading Autumn Flowers and One Autumn Leaf are shameless! Shameless!" While saying this, he actually sneaked an upward slash towards Fading Autumn Flower.

However, Fading Autumn Flower used Bird Fall after that, which shook the ground and damaged Troubling Rain instead. Seeing this, Troubling Rain knew he's not an opponent to Fading Autumn Flower and quickly flee. The Autumn Duo quickly gave a chase.

Wei Chen sighed, finally those guys will leave him alone.

"Aaaahhh!"

"Damn this kid!"

"Oi! Get that brat out!"

"Fading Autumn Flowers! You hit the wrong Blademaster!"

"Aaaahhh! One Autumn Leaf on rampage!"

Or not.

Wei Chen's eyes twitched as it turned out that Troubling Rain is unwilling to leave such a good meat shield formation that he could use to sneak around.

Even when a few minutes already passed, that Blademaster brat is still running rampant vigorously, along with his mouth of course. Troubling Rain's superior level and equipment managed to keep him alive and well against the more skilled people like One Autumn Leaf and Fading Autumn Flowers.

It's fine if he wanted to play around in the formation, but his playing and sneaking around cost many casualties from Blue Brook's side with many people getting wronged by the beasts.

That alone is already pretty much unforgivable, but still bearable. What unbearable is Troubling Rain's never ending stream of words and speechbubbles, that even Wei Chen is suspecting that the brat is an AI programmed to annoy the hell out of people.

"Also Blue Brook people! Shame on you! How could you leave the three of us inside your formation like this? How unprofessional! That old Warlock too, what so great about him!? He can't even kill the Wild Boss quickly, it's been what? A whole day? So long! Lame! Even I can solo it within a few minutes, just watch!" Troubling Rain continued his assault with words, trashtalkings, and speechbubbles. The only reason why Wei Chen can't kill the Wild Boss quickly is becaus of him and his two hunters okay?

Wei Chen's eyes twitched. Fuck this.

 **[Swoksaar has left the Party]**

Swoksaar had decisively left the party and the Blue Brook members could only gape at the system notification.

""Boss?!"" Everyone cried out in disbelief but Swoksaar already completely abandon his post to run up to the wildly moving trio and approach the one who moved the less, One Autumn Leaf.

"Oi, One Autumn Leaf, let me join your party, let's kill that annoying pest as painfully as possible in this game," The Warlock said no pleasantries and instantly demanded.

"Sure," Ye Xiu smiled and invited him to the Party. "But why don't you just utillize your troops?"

"Fucking hell, I don't care anymore, those runts are hopeless degenerates. Let them aggroing the Wild Boss while we _kill_ that shitty pest," Swoksaar growled, raising his staff to fire a spell.

And it made into three hunters and one prey.

With the greatly lessening numbers of his meat shields, Troubling Rain is also in pinch, now Swoksaar is joining the game of murderous chase, he's even more strained. He can't even go offline as he's still in Duel Mode.

Getting knocked off by Swoksaar's skill and instantly maimed by Fading Autumn Flowers, Troubling Rain gave up, "Hold! Hold! Guys! Guys! Okay, I admit I'm wrong! But, can't we focus on the Wild Boss?! It's killing the entire Blue Brook!" Without their brilliant commander, Blue Brook is like a loose tie. Troubling Rain's sole target was to kill-steal the Boss okay? He won't come out with nothing!

The normal players are decreasing rapidly, yet the experts are still playing around in a deadly chase, but still Ye Xiu exclaimed, "Don't trust him! He'll try to kill-steal your Boss!"

"I fucking know that!" Swoksaaar growled. "This pest, he kept shamelessly using my guild members as a mean to shield himself!" Swoksaar said in righteous fury.

Oi, Troubling Rain is helpless, he couldn't help for having such an ugly reputation alright?

Just as the last Blue Brook member fell in a useless death as Troubling Rain shield, the BOSS' aggro shifted to them!

"Stay calm, look out!" One Autumn Leaf instantly instructed as the four of them jumped away from the red blood BOSS.

"Useless bastards can't even hold out for five minutes!" Swoksaar cursed furiously, why is it they're always helpless without him? What if he didn't play anymore in the future? Won't Blue Brook become an empty shell?

"What should we do?" Ye Qiu asked.

"Let's run!" Swoksaar turned around to flee.

"But the health is already in red zone, it's a waste!" Ye Qiu disagreed.

"Our mana is not even full, and there are only the three of us," Swoksaar said, but stopped running nonetheless.

"Three of us already considered much in the first place, right?" Ye Xiu smiled. "Come, I'll tank!" with that, One Autumn Leaf swiftly charged forward, rolling, dodging and established the aggro to himself.

"Come on, don't waste your hard work from earlier," Ye Qiu said and Fading Autumn Flowers followed his brother's lead.

Swoksaar hesitated for a bit before also decisively took his post as a supporting Warlock, this time he doesn't have to keep watching intently to instruct as the two already doing great enough without a commander.

The Boss' health is only decreasing in pitiful amount even for a long struggle and Ye Xiu know that, meanwhile Swoksaar's level is enough, One Autumn Leaf and Fading Autumn Flowers' levels are simply pushing it. They won't have an easy win this way...

One Autumn Leaf jumped back and released Falling Flower Palm to the Boss, which only push it very slightly that it's neglectable. "Hey kid!" One Autumn Leaf turned to look at the hiding Troubling Rain who seemed to be very much determined to steal the last hit to the BOSS, hence, still around.

"Troubling Rain!" Ye Xiu yelled.

"What?" Troubling Rain replied.

"You're staying for a kill-steal right? Forget that, why don't we join hands? It's better to get through with a more honest way!" One Autumn Leaf persuaded and sent an invite to Troubling Rain.

Troubling Rain stayed silent for a while, seemingly hesitating.

"Yeah, lend a help, if you don't, don't think of staying alive!" Swoksaar threatened.

"... I'll put my grudge down," Ye Qiu relucantly agreed.

"... Fine, let's kill that ugly asshole!" Troubling Rain accepted the invitation and also jumped forward to send a sword arc towards the BOSS.

"Beautiful, Troubling Rain!" Ye Xiu generously praised and continued to harass the BOSS.

"That kid sure is talented," Wei Chen nodded quietly in acknowledgement.

The BOSS's health swiftly decreased after the addition of high level Blademaster, and before long, it's only a matter of last struggle where you can't visibly see any red in the health bar, but it's still there nonetheless.

The last attack...

"Attack!" One Autumn Leaf hollered valiantly.

 **[Troubling Rain has been kicked out of the Party]**

 _What-?_ Troubling Rain blinked rapidly in disbelief.

Swoksaar turned towards Troubling Rain in that short second, _Hexagram Prison!_

 _It's the end._

Both Autumns also turned around the same time as Swoksaar but the Warlock seized the first opportunity, that earned their notable respect.

One Autumn Leaf had used Dragon Tooth a step too late as Hexagram Prison, but the damage is still there aside for the stun effect.

On the other hand, Storm Shuriken and Storm Sword was released by Fading Autumn Flower with considerable grudge.

As the last sword pierced Troubling Rain, his health hit zero, "Fuck!" then, Troubling Rain finally awokefrom his daze.

"Shamelessss! Fuck! I'll remember this! Fuck you all! I'll be bacckkk!" Troubling Rain uselessly shouted as he fell to the ground.

After the Blademaster's death, the trio once again turned to the raging BOSS and finished it beautifully like the event just now never happened.

"I've got to say, that was really shameless," Swoksaar said, but there a deep refreshing satisfaction in his tone. Damn right it felt great!

"You too," One Autumn Leaf returned the praise. "Fading Autumn Flowers and I had played together for a long time and had formed an understanding, but you? We were never close but you were the one who seized the first attack. Usually, when people shouted 'Attack!' people thought to attack the BOSS, but you actually turned to Troubling Rain. You astonished me," Ye Xiu praised sincerely.

Ye Xiu and Ye Qiu are twins, without even a word of discussion before hand, a simple gesture is enough for them to tacitly agreed on something. But Swoksaar was an outsider and yet he's the one who reacted first.

Great minds think alike indeed.

"Well, I just assumed from the sudden announcement of him got kicked out of the Party," Wei Chen shrugged. "Vicious minds think alike."

"I would rather phrase it in a lot nicer way, but, I couldn't agree more," Ye Qiu agreed. "Thank you, it's also a pleasure to meet the Great Commander of Blue Brook."

Wei Chen laughed deeply, " It's fine, it's fine, hehe never thought the number one isolated player knew my name. But, why did you two chase after that brat though?"

"He kill-stole from us," Ye Xiu said.

"No one kill-stole from us," Ye Qiu agreed.

"You guys are pretty black-hearted," Swoksaar laughed out.

"That's rich coming from you," One Autumn Leaf snarked.

* * *

"Wait, so you guys kill a Wild Boss without _me,_ and with that dirty Swoksaar. Not to mention you guys were going all over the place beforehand to search for this Troubling Rain for revenge?" Autumn Tree said incredulously as he examined the Uncommon material that One Autumn Leaf had given him.

"And even after that Blademaster helped you guys, you three still killed him off before you killed the BOSS?" Qi Breaker asked incredulously.

"Flowers wanted him dead, no choice there," One Autumn Leaf sounded like he was shrugging behind the screen.

"He kill-stole from me that day, so I have to kill him that day too! It's good he also dropped his Orange weapon, I took it, hehe," Fading Autumn Flowers chuckled.

"... Flowers are blackened!" Autumn Tree exclaimed. "Leaf, what have you done?!"

"I did nothing," One Autumn Leaf defended.

"Whatever! Whatever you did was great! Our little Flowers are growing up! The next time I knew, he might be robbing someone just because his equip looks good!" Autumn Tree happily sniffed.

"I did not!"

"You have to return that weapon, it's rare for orange weapon to appear, have some pity to that kid okay? He was just a bit immature from your story," Qi Breaker advised.

"Qi Breaker, you're so boring. That sword is Little Flowers' first blackened trophy, let him have it. He and Little Leaf had worked hard," Autumn Tree said.

"Still, wasn't killing him enough? He did nothing but kill-stole, Little Flowers, you have to return it okay?"

"Can you guys stop call me Little Flowers? It made me sound like a loli," Fading Autumn Flower's sweat dropped.

"Little Flowers," One Autumn Leaf laughed.

"You shut up!"

"You guys are still kids, it's not nice to have this kind of mentality! Don't follow up Autumn Tree's step!" Qi Breaker berrated.

"What was that? At the very least, I'm much younger than you are, oi!" Autumn Tree retorted. "This is life! Eat or be eaten!"

"This is a game, your argument is invalid," Qi Breaker dully pointed out.

"Gah-!" Autumn Tree got beaten back in the argument.

"Break it up, Autumn Tree, Qi-ge is really getting better in arguing," One Autumn Leaf laughed. "Maybe, we should really return it, that kid is not so bad. It's better to have one more ally than enemy."

Hearing his brother's opinion, Ye Qiu consented, "Okay, I'll return it to him. But... Someone has to come with me!"

"Baby, no!" Autumn Tree wailed.

"I'm going with you then, announce it in World Chat first," Qi Breaker volunteered.

"I'll tag along," One Autumn Leaf said.

"Dammit! Qi-ge!" Autumn Tree whined.

"I already announce it, I don't know if he'll come though," Fading Autumn Flowers followed Qi Breaker.

"My Orange weapon- I meant, Little Flowers' first blackened trophy!" Autumn Tree said.

"Autumn Tree!" Qi Breaker scolded.

"Fine! Fine! I'll come along too," Autumn Tree gave up and the four setted out.


	4. Chapter 4: Pro Scene

"Flower! I win, we're officially named Autumn Trio!" Su Muqiu declared.

"What? Why?!" Ye Qiu demanded.

"Because "Blah-blah Garden" is already used," Su Muqiu said smugly.

"Used? How could that be?" Ye Qiu asked.

"Because the Glory's pro league's news opening is becoming a hot news, those who had the intention to join in had made their own guild, much like us joining Excellent Dynasty and Desert Dust with his Tyrannical Ambition. I heard the number one Witch, Vaccaria, is the one leading them," Su Muqiu informed.

"... I see, what's their name?" Ye Qiu asked as One Autumn Leaf had also positioned himself to listen to their conversation.

"Herb Garden."

"That's so elegant," Ye Qiu lamented.

"Wanna know what's cooler? The entire guild was dominated by members with the name of chinese herbs and medicines," Su Muqiu said.

"That's so dedicated of them," Ye Qiu sighed in pity.

"Woah, not bad, being so fancy like that. It's better than calling a tree, a flower and a leaf, "Garden". We can't compare," Ye Xiu expressed his admiration.

"Right? So let's just call ourselves Autumn Trio from henceforth!" Su Muqiu stated.

* * *

"What do you mean you're playing a girl character now?" One Autumn Leaf made an unimpressed gesture to the newbie female character in front of him.

"You see, my Autumn Tree didn't have the best record, I wanted to restart and along the way I also thought up something to show my love and doting to my precious little sister, so this avatar was born, ta-da! Dancing Rain!" Dancing Rain is a pretty Launcher with orange hair and pretty clothes, in a sense, there might be some similiarities between her and Autumn Tree.

"Restarting?" Fading Autumn Flower walked beside One Autumn Leaf.

"Yeah, so please help me~ Can you guys let me borrow some money and help me to get good equipments and weapon?" Su Muqiu purposefully made his voice sounded cutesy in a teasing and coquettish way.

"... No," Ye Xiu answered with disgusted tone.

"What will happen to Autumn Tree?" Ye Qiu asked.

"Well... He'll be my alt or something, to be honest I have half-a-mind to sell it," Su Muqiu shrugged.

The twins gasped, "You heartless bastard!" Ye Qiu condemned and Fading Autumn Flower turned, running away into the distance before anyone could stop him.

"I have to agree with Flower in this topic, Tree, seriously? We met because of that account," Ye Xiu tried hard to not sound upset but he failed. "If you're not named Autumn Tree, I wouldn't took a note of you nor this whole about Autumn Trio, Autumn Garden or Trio in Autumn Garden would happened!"

"... I was just joking, I won't sell Autumn Tree. Are you kidding me? Of course I won't!" Su Muqiu laughed awkwardly.

Ye Xiu huffed, "Your joke is not funny, see? You made Flower upset, what should I do if he decided to suddenly retire and not playing anymore? He's my source of secret profitable missions," Ye Xiu demanded.

"One Leaf, don't be mad, ah!" Su Muqiu coaxed.

"I'm not mad, Flower is, let's go coax him," Ye Xiu sighed and both avatars ran towards the direction where Fading Autumn Flower had ran off to.

* * *

After half an hour, going here and there in search for their missing member, Fading Autumn Flower finally replied to their Whisper spam and told them his whereabouts.

Hence, that's how One Autumn Leaf and Dancing Rain found themselves inside the arena of Autumn Forest. Su Muqiu's sweat dropped as he glimpsed their Ninja is hiding up in the tree which had turned mostly orange.

"Little Flower, I was just kidding, don't be upset okay? I'm not gonna sell Autumn Tree!" Dancing Rain stepped up herself and explained.

"Flower, don't be so dramatic, get down here first," Ye Xiu sighed and rolled his eyes as he demands Fading Autumn Flower to get down.

The Ninja teleported down with Shadow Clone and Su Muqiu sighed in relief, "See? That's not so bad, we can talk nicely about this."

"I won't accept it," Ye Qiu suddenly interrupted.

Su Muqiu blinked, "Err... Won't accept what, Little Flower?"

"That you have to change your character for that professional league," Ye Qiu said expressionlessly. "Leaf also won't, right?"

Ye Xiu's eyes flickered and he sighed, "If Tree want it, then it's his choice."

"What? Why?" Su Muqiu asked incredulously.

"We actually... had talked about this, me and Flower," Ye Xiu said slowly. "You know that the both of us had expressed our inability to join the pro league, right?"

"Yeah, you have a family problem, whereas Flower's parents won't let him travel so far," Su Muqiu nodded.

"We just thought..." Ye Xiu trailled off. "Out of the three of us, only you who would be able to get onto that stage. We were hoping for you to represent _us,_ the three of us, Autumn Trio..." Ye Xiu sighed.

"We can't exactly become Autumn Trio without Autumn Tree," Ye Qiu said. "If you really insist in using Dancing Rain, we won't have anyone to bring our name onto that stage."

"Enough, Flower. We can't pressure Tree like this," Ye Xiu sighed.

"But One Leaf... That was your wish, right...?" Ye Qiu said, it pained him when he recalled how Ye Xiu would smile and said 'Even though we can't be there, Autumn Tree will carry our names with him to that stage,' and that wish can't be attained.

Su Muqiu looked at the duo before him, for some inexplicable reason he suddenly feels like crying. His chest is warm as his heart is really touched over their confessions. Then he frowned, that's right, he's the only one within this rowdy bunch who could go to that stage, wouldn't it be useless if he didn't bring their names along? After all, without their support, he would have faced thrice as many as difficulties to stand here today, laughing with the two of them over the silliest joke.

It felt like would betray them if he changed his character to go on that stage.

"Alright," Su Muqiu suddenly said. "I won't use Dancing Rain for the Pro League," Su Muqiu declared.

One Autumn Leaf and Fading Autumn Flower looked at him hastily, "Autumn Tree, are you serious?" Ye Xiu's eyes widen in surprise

"Really?!" Ye Qiu's lips quirked up in excitement.

"Of course! What wouldn't I do for my two boys?!" Su Muqiu exclaimed then laughed cheerfully.

Ye Xiu hesitated, "Su Muqiu, you don't have to do that if you're not willing, moreover you had made Dancing Rain, what would you do to her?"

"Don't worry One Leaf, I'm very much willing, but there's one condition," Su Muqiu grinned.

"What?" Ye Qiu raised his brows.

"The condition is, you guys must continue rooting and supporting me in Excellent Era! Watch my future official matches, praise me, boost my ego, anything as long as you guys support me!" Su Muqiu proposed.

"Deal," The twins answered with an identical grin.

Su Muqiu nodded satisfactorily, "As for Dancing Rain... I'll leave her to my sister's hand, I'll slowly coach her about Launcher."

"Come to us if you need any help in coaching her," Ye Xiu said.

"Will do!" Su Muqiu agreed. "Now, I should really think about Autumn Tree's percentage, skill points and record..." Su Muqiu trailed off.

"Skill points?" Ye Qiu's eyes flickered.

"Yeah, I slacked on them because I initially made Autumn Tree to test the water for the first time as well for research," Su Muqiu said.

"That's easy," Ye Xiu smirked.

"Huh?"

"Look at you, worrying about skill points, do you know how much our skill point is?" Ye Xiu teased.

"How much?" Su Muqiu raised his brows.

"Full," Ye Qiu answered for him.

"What?! No way!" Su Muqiu cried out.

"That's why you need to join when we were in a mission expedition, stupid."

"I thought you guys were only doing usual boring missions?"

"I already said it was some great missions, yet you still ignored us and went to Arena for research all the times," Ye Xiu rolled his eyes.

"You're not bulshitting, right?" Su Muqiu asked cautiously.

"Get Autumn Tree to online, we'll get your skill points full, tonight," Ye Qiu ordered.

* * *

"Why are you not in team Excellent Era?" Desert Dust demanded to the leisurely sitting avatar who perched himself near the edge of the cliff.

One Autumn Leaf craned his neck, expressionless, "Why are you asking me that?" he asked in confusion, even though he knew the answer.

"You're Autumn Tree's best partner in the whole Glory, yet you're not in the team as Su Muqiu's partner, Wu Xuefeng is," Desert Dust said, from his tone, he's demanding a reason.

A sigh could be heard coming out from One Autumn Leaf, "I can't... I'm bound. Playing the game alone is already quite fortunate for me," One Autumn Leaf admitted, he once again turned his back on Desert Dust, lonely and desolate.

Desert Dust stood still behind him, staring at the Battlemage's back as if trying to comprehend him.

"But still," One Autumn Leaf suddenly continued, "I'm rooting for you all, believe me. Su Muqiu, Wu Xuefeng, Blue Rain's Wei Chen, _you,_ Han Wenqing. Please do your best for your passion," Ye Xiu expressed sincerely.

"... What bound you back?" Han Wenqing asked after a while.

"My family," Ye Xiu answered simply.

"They don't support you," Han Wenqing stated, accusing.

" I will be a disgrace to them," Ye Xiu made a face as he said this, something like a wince.

Desert Dust went silent again, "Then, how about that Ninja, Fading Autumn Flower?" Han Wenqing asked.

"I don't know about him," Ye Xiu smoothly lied. "Probably problems with his family too. It's sad that only one of the Autumn Trio who could make it to the pro scene, but Autumn Tree had promised that he'll do his best to live up our names... What a good guy he is, quite handsome too..." Ye Xiu chuckled warmly. The list of professional players along with their picture and information had been officially released in Glory's official page three days ago, of course the twins had checked every players' they knew of.

Han Wenqing sighed, "It would be more thrilling with you there."

"Don't underestimate Autumn Tree... _Don't underestimate Su Muqiu,_ " Ye Xiu rephrased his words with more serious intonation. Out of the three of them, if One Autumn Leaf is the Ace of all cards, Fading Autumn Flower is the hidden Joker with his secret knowledges, then Autumn Tree is the real Wildcard, every _glitch_ , every _flaw,_ they couldn't escape his eyes. And he used them to the fullest...

Ye Xiu is not warning the enemy, he just didn't like Su Muqiu to be underestimated. And just count it as his good will to Han Wenqing too.

"I know," Han Wenqing said and Desert Dust turned around, "See you later." The Striker walked away.

None of them looked back.

One is simply not the type to look back while the other can't bear to look at his rival walking to the dream he could not reach.

"May you attain your glory, my friend," Ye Xiu murmured, taking off his headphone and One Autumn Leaf dematerialized from the game.

Tonight, Excellent Era would have a match, he has to watch it.

* * *

"Old man, what are you sulking and cursing for?!" Huang Shaotian yelled in ridicule to his captain, using his eyes to disdainfully judging the much older man. "You can't even take care of Su Muqiu tsk, tsk, what a shame!"

"Shut up you pipsqueak! You think Su Muqiu was easy to deal with?!" Wei Chen bellowed to his bratty junior who is still at the tender age of fifteen.

"Useless! What will you do if the whole Autumn Trio was there?! Ai, you wouldn't even be able to breath, you could even in dire need of oxygen when you got out, be glad it was only Su Muqiu!" Huang Shaotian dissed and stuck out his tongue.

"Stop talking about that, dammit!" Wei Chen growled.

"Now, now, you two, stop fighting," Fang Shijing smoothly mediated between them. Somehow, they had only known each others for five months at least since Blue Rain was officially founded, but everyone here is already used to their Captain bickering with a boy who is almost equally as shameless as he is (Without the dirty cursings, of course. No cursing until you're sixteen).

"Huang Shao, stop bugging the captain, he's sensitive right now," A team member said to the baby boy and Wei Chen growled at him.

"What sensitive, huh?! Fuck, do you want me, this father, to beat you up?!" Wei Chen stood up.

"Uwaah, scaryy," The team member wailed and ran away with a wide grin on his face.

"You fucker, come back here!" Wei Chen yelled.

"Captain, please be more civilized, Huang Shaotian is still young, he doesn't need to hear you speaking in your sailor language," Fang Shijing said helplessly.

"What is it? Oh, you mean 'Fuck'. Naah, I've heard that often," Huang Shaotian said carelessly and Fang Shijing sighed, already used to the answer since four months ago.

"Anyways, boss," Huang Shaotian looked at Wei Chen. "You need to step up your game, I'm still too young to play out there. Who knows if One Autumn Leaf and Fading Autumn Flower still won't join next season? You can't easily trust Su Muqiu when he said they won't join at all, it could be a trap. They could be young like me and was just waiting till the right age."

"You don't have to shove that horrifying theory down my throat everyday, Shaotian," Wei Chen glowered and glared.

"I was just saying," Huang Shaotian shrugged. "You tried to avoid the possibility everyday, living in denial is not nice, it's better to live with expectation like me."

"Fuck that," Wei Chen said and chugged down his glass of water.

Huang Shaotian ignored Wei Chen, "I mean, I have my own expectation. Do you think the players behind One Autumn Leaf and Fading Autumn Flowers are all handsome?" Huang Shaotian said seriously.

Wei Chen almost spit out the drink through his nose, "Gah-! What the fuck, Shaotian?!"

Huang Shaotian's eyes held a trace of amusement as he saw he almost killed his Captain by choking, "I mean, Senior Su Muqiu is handsome, you think the rest will be handsome too?"

"Why the fuck should I care about that?! Why the fuck you care about that?!" Wei Chen yelled horrifiedly.

Huang Shaotian shrugged, "Just some thought and sharing my expectation."

"Shijing, I give up on this kid, you take care of him, just make sure to not spend more than five yuan a day," Wei Chen said solemnly to Fang Shijing before taking off, walking quickly.

"What do you take me as?! A cat?!" Huang Shaotian hollered indignantly. He huffed and looked out of the window instead to appease his ire. Deep inside, he's still wondering, were the other parts of Autumn Trio really too young to enter the current season... Or were they really not joining at all as per Su Muqiu's statement?

Only one way, to find out... Huang Shaotian should skip training and go online in the game to search for the duo himself.

Huang Shaotian nodded to himself and turned around to exit the room when he almost bumped into someone, one look at the person he almost bumped to, Huang Shaotian's originally curious and bright eyes turned unimpressed and disdainful, "Watch where you were going, deadlast," With that, Huang Shaotian swiftly leave.

Yu Wenzhou raised his head, looking at Huang Shaotian's retreating back, "The other parts of Autumn Trio...?" He murmured to himself, curiosity in his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

"Waah!"

"Dammit! These two! They become more savage since Autumn Tree left them for the Pro League!"

"Stop it oi!"

"One Autumn Leaf! Fading Autumn Flower! Goddammit!" The normal players cried out in misery as their BOSS were snatched by the duo with just some little bit of Excellent Dynasty's guild members.

One Autumn Leaf lead away the Boss, whereas Fading Autumn Flower moved to stop Tyrannical Ambition's people from trying to snatch it back, with the two being the anchor, other guilds were truly helpless, they can't accept the outcome! But fighting is meaningless! Even if you decide to gang up on one of them, the other one will come and the two would then proceed to thrash everyone mercilessly.

"Just you guys wait!"

"Shameless!"

"Die in a ditch somewhere, assholes!" Everyone cursed as the Boss fell under Excellent Era's name.

"Thank you everyone," Ye Xiu said lightly to the enemy guilds who all growled in frustration.

"Shut up!" They all yelled. Even though One Autumn Leaf's and Fading Autumn Flower's online time were extremely limited, but in that limited amount of times, other guilds suffered a thousand grievances...

"Gladly," Ye Xiu smiled slightly at their frustration, he had always had an unspeakable delight whenever others become frustrated because of him.

"Dammit! When will you stop going around and stealing bosses?! Can't you leave us alone?!" A Tyrannical Ambition's member yelled.

"Why would we? If you really have the capability, why don't you snatch it back? Or you can PK with one of us," Fading Autumn Flower pointed his Ninjato towards the crowd.

"If you guys have some capability too, you two should be in the Pro League!" Another yelled resentfully.

"Yeah! Stop bullying us!"

"Aren't you two cowards? Can only show your mightiness inside the game but not daring to step into the stage!"

The other Tyrannical Ambition's guild members would also followed along and insult had it not been Fading Autumn Flower suddenly teleported before them and threw himself into the crowd of Tyrannical Ambition's members.

Chaos started out again, no thanks to the Ninja who nimbly dodged around and killing some whom he deemed unsightly.

Ye Xiu sighed and made One Autumn Leaf descended to the chaos too, right hand surrounded by spiraling pink flowers before pushing it out, Falling Flower Palm. The skill effectively knocked those around Fading Autumn Flower, "Flower, enough. We still need to go and do something else," Ye Xiu chidded.

"I was just showing to them, even if we're not in the stage, they still can't measure," Ye Qiu spat out. "I dislike people who pushed someone to do something when their own selves do _nothing._ "

"I got it, let's just go. Ah, Blue Brook is here, we really have to go if you don't want that chatterbox to come and bother us with unending questions again," Ye Xiu pointed out as, indeed, troops of Blue Brook came marching.

"Tch, that annoying Blademaster, we should kill him several times to get the point accross," Ye Qiu grumbled.

"It will be useless, he's using alt anyways," Ye Xiu said as One Autumn Leaf already moved to walk away from the place.

But as One Autumn Leaf strode, a dark purple light suddenly litted up from the ground, raising his brows, Ye Xiu's APM raised for a mere slight second and One Autumn Leaf is already outside the Hexagram Prison.

The two Autumns calmly turned back to see which Warlock who dared to attack them and if there's any curses and excessive shamelessness in Blue Brook's troops, because if there is, they would instantly jump and beat the Warlock up. Only the didn't see any... Well, Blue Brook had always been overruled by Warlocks...

"Wei Chen?!" Ye Qiu yelled but no one answered.

"Stupid Little Flower, even if he's here, that shameless guy wouldn't just give away his location," Ye Xiu chastised rather fondly. Just as Ye Xiu said that, the place around them were litted up by the same purple and black lights from earlier, only this time, there are several Hexagram Prisons.

But in less than three seconds the two avatars once again safely outside those carefully put Hexagram Prisons.

"Annoying. They really learned alot from their role-model," Ye Qiu clicked his tongue.

"Not bad, almost flawless," Ye Xiu praised instead. In a short second, the two avatars split up and started to lunge towards Blue Brook, in a tacit understanding, how could Excellent Dynasty let their gods attacking by themselves? Brandishing their weapons, they also dashed towards Blue Brook troops, despite being less in number, as long as their Autumn Gods were here, they're confident.

The two sides clashed and the forgotten Tyrannical Ambition could only watch with popcorns, whichever side lose, they'll gloat for their misfortune. It would be good if Excellent Dynasty lost in the confrontation, but with those two present, it becomes a bit impossible. Blue Brook's loss will also be delightful to watch.

"Go Blue Rain! You can do it!"

"Be righteous! Do something!"

"Chaotic Rain! Use Chaotic Rain!"

"Aiyo! Be more fierce, ah!"

"Get One Autumn Leaf! Yes! Aiyo! It missed!"

"Booo! Booo! Booo!"

Ignoring, Tyrannical Ambition who were completely unreasonable and biased (He'll tell Old Han about this), Ye Xiu spotted one particular Warlock who, from a brief glance, looked terribly coordinated and level-headed. Smirking, One Autumn Leaf jumped and moved his silver weapon, Evil Annihilation. Tyrant's Destruction.

One Autumn Leaf sweeped that one particular Warlock upwards and used Falling Flower Palm to push him away, at that position, stood Fading Autumn Flower ready to receive the poor Warlock and unleashed a torrent of skills that decreased the Warlock's health drastically.

When the Warlock truly arrived, Fading Autumn Flower used Neck Bind Technique and One Autumn Leaf also arrived shortly, "Well then, who are you?" Ye Xiu asked, mildly amused.

"Why did you suddenly attack?" Ye Qiu asked, in a harsher tone.

"I'm sorry, I was only trying to test you," The Warlock answered honestly.

"Eh, he's truly not Old Wei..." Ye Xiu mumbled.

Yu Wenzhou blinked rapidly from behind the scene, "Seniors were wrong, I'm not Ca-God Wei," Yu Wenzhou corrected himself mid-sentence and sighed at his own recklessness.

"Hooo? Captain?" Of course the twins caught the slip.

"A member of Blue Rain?" Ye Qiu asked.

"No..." Yu Wenzhou smiled bitterly, that's only a distant dream for now...

"Your playstyle is influenced heavily by Old Wei's playstyle. Was it you who commanded those Warlocks to link their Hexagram Prisons?" Ye Xiu asked.

"Yes..." Yu Wenzhou answered indifferently.

"Not bad, he's an innate tactician," Ye Xiu said to Ye Qiu who scoffed.

"Still sloppy, what's the use to get excited about?" Ye Qiu said.

"Come on, he's still young. Besides, it was those guys who couldn't follow the instruction clearly. If not, we would have a bit trouble to get out, right? Little Tactician?" Ye Xiu asked back to the Warlock.

"Thank you..." Yu Wenzhou's eyes become a bit complicated as he heard the compliment.

"Since those guys listened to you, you should be pretty high up in Blue Rain... Are you Wei Chen's future successor?" Ye Qiu then asked curiously and Yu Wenzhou's eyes widened.

"No. No, no, I'm not..." Yu Wenzhou chuckled a bit self-depreciatingly. "They only listened for my plan because they need to hold you two up."

"Why would Blue Brook wanted to hold us up?" Ye Qiu demanded.

"The future of Blue Rain wanted to meet you two, no one in the club could refuse him except for probably Captain Wei. So the normal players were told to help him in whatever he needed," Yu Wenzhou explained. "He told the guild members to tell him if they see 'the others of Autumn Trio'."

"It's that Troubling Rain brat again, right? Dammit that kid, why can't he just give up?" Ye Qiu sighed louldy.

Ye Xiu also sighed, "This is your fault, Flower. If only you weren't so determined for revenge back then, that brat wouldn't be so fascinated with us..."

"How could I know that brat is a pseudo-masochist?" Ye Qiu said disbelievingly. "Everytime Wu Xuefeng is not around when he came, we always killed him. But he kept coming back, I already give up a long time ago," Ye Qiu truly didn't know whether he should laugh or cry.

"OI! One Autumn Leaf! Fading Autumn Flower!" A familiar voice made them pause and looked at the direction where it came out from to see a Blademaster running their way.

"Ah, speak of the devil and he will come," Ye Xiu deadpanned.

"Let's just ignore him. I just found a secret mission dungeon with bunch of Skullos there, but it will be closed if we finished the mission."

"Oooh, which town?"

"Follow me, when we finished with killing the Skullos, you'll have to throw away the mission paper so you wouldn't accidentally finish the mission when you talked to the NPC."

"Lead the way," The two avatars did not look back as they dashed off, running away from the noisy chatterbox who always chased after them in the game.

"Dammit! Wait the hell up, you two!" Huang Shaotian's Blademaster tried to hasten his speed and ran past Yu Wenzhou's Warlock.

Yu Wenzhou adjusted his sight to look at the three running figures at the distance, a slight smile tugged on his lips.

* * *

"No, that's why I'm asking! Why are you guys ruining everybody's game!?" Troubling Rain demanded indignantly as One Autumn Leaf and Fading Autumn Flower entered the arena room.

"What ruining? We're all the same here, wanting to finish the Heavenly Domain Challenge," Ye Qiu mocked.

"You visited everyone's room and thrashed their last win streak challenge!" Troubling Rain yelled.

"Oh, was it their last challenge?" Ye Xiu gasped innocently.

"Don't pretend to be innocent! I can see their protests and complaints in the chatroom!"

"Oh? You're in the chatroom for pros? But weren't you still trainee?"

"Captain Fang is in it, dammit!"

"Make sense, well you see, we come a bit late and was in a hurry to chase after you guys."

"So you defeated them all just because you don't want them to go into the Heavenly Domain that quickly?" Fang Shijing asked helplessly.

"One Autumn Leaf even challenged Autumn Tree and thrashed him," Ye Qiu said seriously to prove they're not picking sides aside for themselves.

As like in cue, Autumn Tree barged into Blue Rain's arena room, hollering, "One Autumn Leaf, goddammit! You think you can just leave me after you killed me when I only need one more victory!"

"I went online to see everyone is so lively without inviting me, Flower was also alone doing quests, not aware about the commotion so I brought him along. Imagine my surprise when our so-called leader actually do his own stuff?" Ye Xiu challenged.

"What? Flower was online before you do? I didn't see him," Su Muqiu backtracked.

"Hah, you never see anything in me," Ye Qiu said sarcastly.

"What? No, darling, it's not like that! I love you both equally! I- wait a sec, dammit Leaf! You're getting me off-track!" Su Muqiu raged.

"Why are you blaming me? Oh, well whatever. Flower, go pick that Blademaster you always maimed, I'll wait," Ye Xiu said.

"Hold on, you can't do it like that!" Huang Shaotian protested.

When the things will go out of hands, some other avatars barged in making it more out of hands.

"One Autumn Leaf, rematch," Desert Dust aimed his fist to the Battlemage.

"Damn it, I'm getting the Ninja no matter what!" Peaceful Hermit stood beside Desert Dust and declared.

"Go back in the line you two! I'm still having a household crisis with the two!" Su Muqiu barked out.

"I'll just watch, don't mind me," Scene Killer took a place in the corner.

"Su Muqiu, will you please explain why your guild's sons actively trying to pick a fight?" Boundless Sea stepped up.

"Shut up! We're talking right now!" Autumn Tree then turned back towards One Autumn Leaf, "Leaf, What the hell?! I don't mind you wrecking those bastards, but why were you wrecking me too?!"

"Hey!"

"Dammit! They're all asking for a beating!"

"I don't have a time for this, One Autumn Leaf, we weren't done yet. Let's go to another room," Han Wenqing demanded.

"Yeah, go away you all!" Huang Shaotian yelled.

"Hold on, Han Wenqing, do you have any shame?!" Su Muqiu exclaimed.

"Why are you guys shouting? I'll clean everyone up properly, just wait for your turn," Ye Xiu said shamelessly.

"Troubling Rain! Come to the arena!" Ye Qiu yelled to the Blademaster.

"What?! No way! I don't want to repeat the last win-streak challenge, so fuck you!"

"How dare you to cuss at me?!" Ye Qiu gasped.

"Troubling Rain, you damn brat how dare you to curse in front of Flower!" Su Muqiu changed his target and condemned Troubling Rain.

"What's so wrong about it?"

"One Autumn Leaf, do you dare or not?" Han Wenqing said to One Autumn Leaf.

"Han Wenqing! Stop trying to seduce Leaf behind my back!" Autumn Tree turned back to point the Devil's Snare to Desert Dust.

"Guys, could you all please stop shouting in Blue Rain's room?" Fang Shijing said helplessly.

"Wang Jiexi!? What are you doing here?!" Huang Shaotian shouted in surprise as he noticed the familiar Witch at another corner next to Scene Killer.

"Observing," Wang Jiexi simply said, he was actually waiting for the action so he could gauge everyone's skill.

"- As you can see, Little Leaf won't-" On the other side, Su Muqiu is still arguing with Han Wenqing and when Autumn Tree turned his head to look at One Autumn Leaf, he discovered the other avatar is not here anymore. "Where's One Autumn Leaf?"

Everyone stopped and looked around, "Fading Autumn Flower is also not here..."

"Damn it!" Su Muqiu cursed before the Pro's chatroom blared with messages. Everyone looked at the message and instantly knew where are them.

"Hundred Blossoms?" Su Muqiu voiced up in confusion.

"... That's either bad... Or good," Guo Mingyu said.

"..."

"Heck yeah, it's good! Let's watch it! Who cares about the challenge, we'll do it later!"

"2v2 please, 2v2!"

"I'm closing the room, go out!"

The Heavenly Domain challenge that made everyone excited was forgotten just like that by the pros, in favor to watch a controversial match. Controversial, because Su Muqiu insisted to go as Dazzling Thousand Blossoms was a gunner, which made it adilemmaa to him whether to choose the Battlemage or the Ninja.

Luckily, Ye Qiu was quickly distracted by Troubling Rain and attacked the young Blademaster, ultimately making Su Muqiu chose One Autumn Leaf to go against the Blood Blossoms duo. They won, and the audiences were pretty satisfied with it.

Until everyone remembered their grudge and started to demand PK with either One Autumn Leaf and Fading Autumn Flower, that is.

* * *

Wu Xuefeng smiled slightly as he read the goodbye messages from his friends in the QQ and Weibo, this is a real goodbye. It's hard for him but it had to be done, he's slowly becoming a dead weight to the much younger Su Muqiu and the instance Su Mucheng, Su Muqiu's sister, ready to step into the Pro League with her above average skill, Wu Xuefeng did not hesitate to step back.

Su Muqiu had tried to stop him, but Wu Xuefeng know he's truly not suited to be a pro player anymore. The reason he had held on to support Excellent Era is because mainly Su Muqiu begged him to... If only... If only the other two from Autumn Trio were also in Excellent Era, Wu Xuefeng wouldn't have hesitated to retire after the first season, but sadly... Those two can't.

Three championships, all happened because of Su Muqiu and those two in the game who willingly helped the team to train. Su Muqiu had also created some pieces of Silver Equipments for the team just so they could made up their weaknesses. That boy had done alot for Excellent Era, but certainly not enough for a long time deal.

 _ **Autumn Tree:**_ _I couldn't stop you, Just... chase after your dream and don't worry about us._

 _ **Wu Xuefeng:**_ _I won't. I believe you can do it even without me._

 _ **Autumn Tree:**_ _Somehow... I doubted it. The fourth season... will be full of surprises, so many transfers going and things become a bit different..._

 _ **Wu Xuefeng:**_ _You have Mucheng with you, you two brother and sister will be fine._

 _ **Autumn Tree:**_ _I hope so..._

Wu Xuefeng smiled and sighed fondly at his former captain's worry, indeed, the era is shifting, just because they had been reigning for three seasons, it doesn't mean they're unshakeable. The finals had always been the hardest. In the last season, Hundred Blossoms almost have overthrown them had it not because Autumn Tree sudden break-through using the small glitch in the new level 60 skill to take an advantage and beat them back- Practicing with One Autumn Leaf and Fading Autumn Flower also helped alot.

"I don't want to!"

"Why are you forcing us like this?!"

"My head is hurt! My stomach too! Even my heart is also hurt! I can't go aboard!"

"Yeah, we can't! There would be a piano festival in three days, I don't want to miss it!"

"You missed it every year, don't think I didn't know that."

"Nooo, I refuse to go! Why should I go? I'm the youngest son, I should stay home, accompanying mother and being spoiled!"

"What? Father, he's lying! He's the real Ye Xiu, I'm Ye Qiu!"

"Ye Xiu! You're shameless!"

"See? You're even insulting yourself now, how low of you, brother."

"You two stop it, you two are going aboard to attend the meeting and that's the final!"

"We're twenty! We haven't even finish the college!"

"This is ridiculous, I don't want to be in any of this!"

Wu Xuefeng looked up to see the commotion, there are five people in the direction, four males and one female, all wearinf black-centered outfit. Two of them seemed to be identical twins, which being held by a bigger man with some distinct similiarity to them, probably their father. They didn't even bat an eyelid when almost everyone looked their way.

"What?! Why does Yun Che is the one who accompanied us?!"

"NianNian is here, she's much more pleasant than Yun Che, why doesn't she accompany us?"

"NianNian is younger than you two and tend to follow what you're doing. I want you two to be under a watch not accompanied."

"Load of bullshit."

"Ye Qiu!"

"What?"

"Let my brother cuss, it's nice for our health."

"What kind of logic is that? As young masters you should know how to conduct yourselves and be polite."

"Politeness is something you gained not received!"

"Nicely said, big brother!"

"You two..."

Wu Xuefeng watched in amusement as the family argued, before he snapped out of it and realize it's impolite to look at them, he looked at his watch and realized his flight is soon. He took up his luggage and walked off.

* * *

"What do you mean you're sitting here?"

"I'm supposedly to watch the both of you, young masters."

"Yeah, but not here. You're not sitting beside us."

"Why not?"

"This seat is exclusive for our bag."

"Yeah, kindly search another chair."

"Master only bought three tickets where-"

"I bought an extra one, now shoo."

Wu Xuefeng was sending some thank you messages in the QQ when he heard this. He looked up not expecting to see the pair of twins he saw earlier, sitting in the row right in front of him. Only this time, their demanours are much calm, cool, and mature, very different from their earlier childish and immature temperament. Alongside the twins, is a man with a butler uniform, who looked impeccable but... Has dislikable air around him.

"Young masters, please don't make this hard for me," Yun Chen narrowed his eyes.

"You're the one who always had make it hard for us at home," Ye Xiu said calmly as he sat down, loosening his tie.

"That's right, why couldn't we make it difficult for you now?" Ye Qiu said, crossing his arms. "Here's your ticket, go search for another empty seat, bye."

"Young Master Qiu-"

"What-?" Ye Qiu gasped dramatically as he looked at his big brother in a 'I can't believe he does that' way. "How dare of you to call me that? We're not even close-" Meaning; I hate you, "-And you're calling me so affectionately? Only NianNian could call me that, and that's also because she's my distant cousin in a way. Call me Second Young Master Ye Qiu."

"I'm the Eldest Young Master Ye Xiu," Ye Xiu added casually.

"I can't just sit at random seat, I need to watch the both of you," Yun Che said expressionlessly.

"We're not babies, thank you," Ye Xiu said as he flipped through a gaming magazine.

Yun Che scowled at the two, he'll surely tell the master about this, but firs,t he need to find a seat near them... But every seat here is taken. Yun Che looked around before his gaze fell on Wu Xuefeng.

"Sir, if I may be so bold, could I switch seat with you? I'll pay you," Yun Che said to Wu Xuefeng who blinked rapidly, how could this butler be so bold and... rather rude.

Ye Xiu looked up, "Yun Che, you're degrading this young master's family's name with your rude conduct. Have you really had enough with your job?"

"I said, go search for empty seat, not demanding someone's seat," Ye Qiu also said with a stern tone.

"Young masters, rest assured, I'm not degrading anyone's name," Yun Che said indifferently.

Ye Qiu stood up and Ye Xiu followed along, holding his little brother by shoulder. "Yun Che, go for another empty seat."

Yun Che ignored them and turned back to Wu Xuefeng, "This gentleman, are you willing?"

"This..." Wu Xuefeng is not willing. It will be a hassle to gather his luggages again and move to another empty seat. Wu Xuefeng looked at the two young masters to find them both are staring at him with shocked expressions- wait, what?

Ye Xiu snapped out of his pleasant surprise to look back at his annoying butler, "How about it like this, this gentleman," Ye Xiu gestured kindly to Wu Xuefeng, "Will move to the seat beside us," Ye Xiu gestured to the said seat which is sat by a bag. "And the bag is gonna be seated in the gentleman's chair," Ye Xiu gestured to the bag.

"While you, Yun Che, go search for another empty seat," Ye Qiu stated. "The rest around us, if this shameless butler asked for your seat in exchange for money, we'll pay double the amount."

The twins smiled, "Go."

Yun Che looked at them harshly before walking off to search for an empty seat.

Wu Xuefeng shook his head disapprovingly at the butler before turning back to the two young masters who were smirking to each other, "Thank you."

"It's fine, he always got in our nerves, never get to fire him because our father likes him too much," Ye Qiu shrugged.

"It must be quite a pain to you two," Wu Xuefeng smiled.

"Yeah, you're not moving?" Ye Xiu said.

"Eh?"

"To sit beside us, we proposed the idea earlier," Ye Xiu smiled at Wu Xuefeng.

"Ah, I thought you did that just to annoy that butler?"

"No, I propose that idea after I saw it was you, Wu Xuefeng." Ye Xiu said honestly.

Wu Xuefeng's eyes widened, "You guys recognize me?" Although he was from the champion team, he's not as famous as Su Muqiu who was simply a cheat with his handsomeness and gaming skill in one package. Instead, he often got overlooked because of his average look. These guys must be quite fans.

"How could we not, we watched every of Excellent Era's matches and interviews. Not to mention, we played together frequently," Ye Qiu smiled as he leaned on his seat to peer over Wu Xuefeng.

Wu Xuefeng blinked and looked at the pair of twins blankly.

Ye Xiu chuckled, "Qi-ge, you still won't recognize us? Ah, maybe we should call you Wu-ge instead."

"Wu-ge," Ye Qiu nodded. "You're retiring, does it mean I'm free to kill Troubling Rain whenever I met him?" Ye Qiu shared a glance with his twin and smirked.

Wu Xuefeng covered his gaping mouth, after a few seconds of shock, a deep chuckle came out of his mouth, "The two of you, what a surprise."

Wu Xuefeng knew he heard their voices somewhere, so it's actually _them,_ "One Autumn Leaf and Fading Autumn Flower." Wu Xuefeng needed no more prompting to stand up and sat beside them, replacing the bag.

When the plane was about to board, Wu Xuefeng looked at his phone one last time, debating whether or not to tell Su Muqiu that he met the players behind his other thirds or not when Su Muqiu messaged him first.

 _ **Autumn Tree:**_ _... Su Mucheng is in period, shit! Why did you go?!_

 _ **Autumn Tree:**_ _... Also, can I say you're kinda a bastard for leaving me alone?_

Wu Xuefeng turned off his phone after he read that.

"Goodbye messages?" Ye Xiu asked and Wu Xuefeng smiled.

"Haha, just some nonsenses. They're always dramatic."

Naah, why should Wu Xuefeng tell Su Muqiu? Let him suffer alone, Wu Xuefeng absolutely won't disappoint Su Muqiu and be the best bastard he could be. The nerve of that brat...


End file.
